fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Goo
Goo is a fictional character from the Cartoon Network animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography The fast-talking Goo Goo Ga Ga (called Goo for short and refered by her full name only in her first appearance "Go Goo Go") has a hyperactive imagination and is always seen wearing her hair in three braids, with a rainbow shirt, overalls and yellow boots she walks around in. Whenever she went near Foster's, she became over-stimulated and created scores of new occupants. She was therefore banned from the house indefinitely. Unaware of the rule, Mac brought her inside after an incident involving an eight-man toboggan stuck in a tree that Bloo needed (even though it was the middle of June, it was a long story that he didn't feel like telling), which broke the strap on his backpack. In any case, after seeing Bloo, she imagined up a hoarde of similar versions, all with one extra feature or another. After Bloo let her in the next day, Frankie and Mr. Herriman got the mistaken impression that Mac let her in (and that he was in love with her). After Goo filled the house with so many friends that it became unlivable and Frankie and Mr. Herriman said that Mac shouldn't come to Foster's anymore (because they believed Mac was responsible for Goo always coming there), Mac finally snapped and told her that he is sorry for yelling at her and won't come to Foster's anymore. He decides to leave, never return. Everyone at Foster's no longer care for him. Not even Frankie his now former girlfriend. The only one who cares about him is Goo. Her name is a reference to the stereotypical sound that a baby makes. (Her parents - who don't believe in "stifling her creative mind" - allowed her to pick her own name as an infant.) Though she has committed herself to not make any more imaginary friends, she still sometimes does so accidentally or to sometimes help with something. Since her debut, Goo has become a recurring character on the series. Appearances With the debut of the episode "Go Goo Go", Goo has appeared in 11 episodes and one short, making 12 appearances total. Go Goo Go When Mac is up in high branches in a tree getting an eight-person toboggan that was stuck up there (don't ask) for Bloo, he accidentally falls. Luckily, his backpack catches him near one of the lower branches, but then his backpack snaps and Mac falls more, and literally lands on top of Goo. Back in the mansion, Mac gets her a band-aid and they introduce each other. Then Bloo comes in with some cookies which is when Mac introduces Bloo to Goo, and Bloo talks to Goo about something that reminds Goo that she could make an imaginary friend of that. Then, with her over-hyperactive imagination, she starts imagining friends like crazy, which is when Herriman and Frankie come in, stop Goo, and clearly tell Mac and Bloo that she is not allowed in the house. The next day, Bloo had let Goo in, and she keeps imagining imaginary friends, and Frankie and Mr. H. think that Mac let her in (not Bloo who really did) because by now Frankie and Mr. H. thought that Mac and Goo were boyfriend-girlfriend (because he was holding her hand when showing her out). Mac thinks that they are totally crazy for thinking that. Ever since then, Goo has been coming to Foster's, even on all the holidays to make imaginary friends and see Mac and Bloo (and during that time she ends up playing checkers the wrong way, calling Bloo "Chester", and thinking Mr. Herriman was a badger), until the house becomes over-stuffed with imaginary friends that everyone else has to sleep in the bus. In the bus, Frankie and Mr. Herriman tell Mac that as long as Goo is around at the house, Mac will not be allowed to come to Foster's anymore. Then, Mac tells Goo that he was sorry for yelling at her and told Goo he won't come to Foster's anymore. He decides to leave, never return. Everyone at Foster's no longer care for him. Not even Frankie his now former girlfriend. The only one who cares about him is Goo. Mr. Herriman tells Frankie that Mac will never be one of them. The Big Picture Mac and Bloo can't find out why in one of the years on Picture Day the friends are gone. Goo tries to help them figure out why the friends are gone. Goo comes up with an idea that Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco were walking down a hall that was flooded with chocolate milk (were you can see Cheese floating down the river of milk saying: "I like chocolate milk."). Also, during the time that Goo is over, Mr. Herriman needs one more tall imaginary friend, short friend, and one medium friend, but Goo won't listen to him because the last time she was over at Foster's (in "Go Goo Go"), Herriman told Goo never to imagine any more imaginary friends in the house, until when Goo is imagining what happened to Picture Day one year when the friends were gone, first she imagines Wally walking down the hall, then she imagines Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco walking down a hall flooded with chocolate milk, then she imagines three new friends walking down the hall (one short, one medium, and one tall), which is when Herriman takes the friends and thanks Goo. Neighbor Pains At Foster's traditional Adopt-A-Thought Saturday which Goo made up a new policy on the adoption of friends, all the imaginary friends are outside and people can see which imaginary friend they'd like to adopt. Bloo, who is kept upstairs starts making faces at Youngman Rivers who lives across the street of Foster's. Bloo gets so competitive on who can make more faces that he grabs the adoption forms and starts throwing them across the street at Youngman's house, and Madame Foster joins Bloo because her old rival, Old Man Rivers also lives there. Both Bloo and Madame Foster don't notice that they threw adoption forms, so the people in line to adopt a friend they found that they like get held up because they cannot adopt the friends they found that they like. Goo gets so mad at Eduardo, Wilt, and Mr. Herriman (who are the people that in charge of Adopt-A-Thought Saturday other than Goo, who is the boss) that the people get held up, so Goo gets involved into the adventure to get the adoption forms back without getting caught by Old Man Rivers, and for Mac and Bloo, get back at Youngman Rivers for making so many faces at them. Infernal Slumber When Bloo, Wilt, and Eduardo are having a slumber party over at Mac's house, Goo and Coco (who are locked outside of Mac's door) get so angry that the party is "Boys Only" (rule made up by Bloo), that Goo starts throwing Coco's eggs up against The Applebees (from "Duchess of Wails"), Mac's next-door neighbors. First Mr. Applebee comes out and Coco throws and egg at him. He gets knocked out then a Mrs. Applebee comes out, thanks them then drags him inside. Mac comes outside and at first refuses to allow anyone else to enter. But after Goo starts singing loudly he lets them in, worried that she'd wake his mom. Goo ends up making the gang play games (that Mac doesn't want them to play) like Truth or Dare, or doing a Seance, where they talk to dead people and spirits, which is when they hear these moaning noises (and Bloo and Goo think it's the spirits and dead people), but when Mac opens the door, it's really just Cheese. Also, later on in the episode when everyone is trying to make Terrence think that it is just a dream, it is revealed that Goo and Coco got to Mac's apartment on a two-person bicycle. I Only Have Surprise For You Goo helps throw Artie, who is Madame Foster dressed up as an imaginary friend, a party, along with the Foster's gang (excluding Mac and Ed) in the episode "I Only Have Surprise For You". Mac thought the party was for him (which it was in actuality) so he ruined it because he hated the intentionally demeaning surprise parties that Bloo throws him (because every time Bloo throws Mac a surprise party, Mac gets humiliated), until when everyone found out that he ruined it, they told him that it wasn't for him and that it was for Artie (which is when everyone in the house gets mad at Mac and Goo replies: "You stink!" to Mac), so he had to make it up to "Artie" by giving "him" another party, which is when he dressed up as a clown for "Artie" at the new party. But then it turns out that everyone, including Goo (but not Eduardo), double-crossed Mac, and "Artie" was really Madame Foster in disguise, revealing that it was a surprise party that Bloo planed to trick Mac into throwing himself. Bus the Two of Us When Bloo steals the Foster's bus and Mac gets caught inside of it, Coco calls Goo over to imagine some friends such as an imaginary Mr. Herriman or an imaginary Mac or Bloo to help convince Frankie that Bloo did not steal the Foster's bus. Goo ends up bringing her Uncle Joe, but after Wilt explains he needs a Herriman, she imagines an imaginary Herriman who can only mumble when he tries to speak, a bunch of Herrimans such as one looking like Bugs Bunny, an imaginary Mac with a huge, purple, orange-spotted tongue, and a Japanese-speaking Bloo. The Big Cheese and The Little Peas When all of the friends are locked outside of Foster's and Cheese is the only one who knows the code, Goo tries to help the Foster's gang get Cheese to say the code by these steps: * Goo does a little dance move/step * Cheese repeats after Goo * Cheese gets more friends to do the move * Cheese blurts out part of the code of the security system by saying "Beep!","Boop!", or "Bop!". Part of this also appeared in the "alternate perspective" of this episode, "The Little Peas". Make Believe it or Not When the power is out, Goo, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco play a pretend game. Later on though, Goo imagines all the villains from the game (in her sleep) who kidnap Mac and Bloo - and now the gang have to follow the rest of the game to rescue the two of them. Schlock Star Goo appears in the third act of this episode as an MTV style veejay akin to Downtown Julie Brown interviewing Pizza Party and Bloo, as well as the emcee of the "Battle of the Bands". Goodbye To Bloo Goo makes an appearance in the final episode Goodbye To Bloo singing Auld Lang Syne to Mac, thinking he's moving away. Foster's Shorts Bad to the Phone Goo makes a cameo in the short "Bad to the Phone", helping Bloo come up with a new recording message for the phone, along with a bunch of other imaginary friends and people such as Wilt, Clumsy, Sunset Junction, and the Bloo clones from "Bloo's Brothers". Big Fat Awesome House Party Since September of 2006, Goo has been a regular in the interactive Foster's game Big Fat Awesome House Party, as she creates "buddies" that can be earned in the mini-games or by doing certain chores. See also Secondary Characters Main Characters Category:Female Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Turing Good Villains Category:Villains